New school and opoud!
by XxRedxX
Summary: Okay, here's the rundown, my highschool's insaine. My Best friend Itachi's obsessed with opoud. My other friend Konan? Obsessed with Itachi. Hinata? She wants to kill Hidan. Almost evreyone's a perv and the new kid, Deidara? I don't even know...
1. Arrivals and Bus drivers

**Okay, People, this is my first fic so don't kill me if it sucks, please? I have a hungry cat to feed! Well anyways…. The disclaimer thingy!! **

**Me no no own any of the characters except the following the ones you don't recognize such as Katami and**** Seiyuuki. Me no no own any of the songs either…**

**And if I owned Naruto….. Well….. Do you really want the world to end? I thought not.**

_I sighed, irritably looking out the foggy windows of the van, no wait, metal death trap… wow, I should write that one down… " Do we __**really **__have to move, __**again**__?" I didn't even wait for the answer, I just looked out the window, wishing I would just disappear. " Listen, I know your sick of moving, and I can't blame you, I know seven times in three years has been a lot, but hey, I got a new job, and I think you'll like our house. " Came the reply from the front seat. Yes, the __**front**__, I'm freaking fifteen, almost sixteen, and I'm still not allowed in the front seat… There's something seriously wrong with that… Squinting to see through the grayish foggy windows, I saw a bunch of little __**perfect **__houses, with little __**perfect **__lawns and I'm pretty sure they all had the same cars too, and I'll bet you fifty bucks there wasn't a single dent on those cars. Nope all was the same, it made me sick. " Don't tell me it's here… " " Why? What's so wrong with here? It's a nice little neighborhood. " " Someone please kill me…. " I muttered. _

_We came to a stop in front of one of the houses, this one had a moving van in front of it, so I was pretty sure it was ours. Up close they weren't that small, actually they were pretty big, with at least two floors. " Well, get your things, there's only a week until school starts and I want everything to be unpacked by then… " She said grabbing two boxes from the parked moving van and began to carry them into the house. I glared at her, and then grabbed a couple boxes myself. " Man… this sucks…. " I was used to moving, I mean, I was happy, this new job was going to get us enough money, we weren't exactly the richest people out there…. But it sucks leaving all the people you get to know behind… " There are four bedrooms, one downstairs, two upstairs and one in the attic, you can pick the one you want! " She called from the other room. I put the boxes down and walked upstairs, the downstairs one was off limits knowing she most likely would take it. I inspected the two upstairs ones, one was really small, it was basically just a square with two windows. The other room was a lot bigger, with one window on the ceiling and one on the wall. _

_Finally I looked around for the attic one. After about… ten minutes I found a trapdoor in the ceiling and climbed up. The attic room was the biggest of them all. It had a __**huge **__window shaped like a crescent moon that took up most of the wall. And below it there was this little couch looking thing that I presumed you were supposed to sit on. When I looked out the view was breathtaking. The sun was just setting and the storm clouds weaved unpredictable and random patterns in the sky. The sky itself, although, was a dark blue mixed with grey and orange/red. And with each individual raindrop on the window the colors were blurred more and more, until it seemed like it was alive. I knew at that moment that not only this room was going to be mine, but that maybe this place was going to be bearable… _

_I opened the crescent moon window, my long blonde hair blowing in the wind and getting soaked, __**"HEY! EVREYONE! DEIDARA HAS ARRIVED! "**_

RRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!! " …. Ugh… Stupid alarm clock…" I don't know who the hell invented the alarm clock, but I swear, whoever did, should have been thrown into prison for the rest of his life. They're torture devices that were invented to deprive people of their sleep so they'll become mindless zombies. it's a theory I'm working on. " Katami! Come on, get downstairs! You got school! " Ah yes, school… Whoever invented that should have been thrown in jail with the clock guy.

I reluctantly climbed out of bed, realizing it was the first day of school again, with numerous threats coming from my mother like " If your late for the bus you'll regret it! " or " I swear if you don't get out of bed right now I'm going to tell your father and then you'll be sorry! "

About fifteen minutes later I came downstairs, wearing a black short sleeved shirt with little spots of white paint on it, jeans that were worn and frayed at the ends, and a pair of boots. " Katami…." My mom began, eyeing my choice of outfit, " Mom, I'm not emo." " I know but the other kids don't know that…" I sighed, " Mom, I'm in high school, I can take care of myself." " But don't you want me to at least put your hair up?" My hair was unusually long, it came around my waist, and my Mom was always fussing about it. " I'm fine, I already told you." I said, grabbing a pop tart and heading for the door. " Wait!" I growled, " What?!" She tossed me my backpack, " You forgot it." I laughed, feeling like an ass, " Thanks!" And I ran outside.

I shivered " Ugh… why didn't I bring a coat? Why isn't it even this cold? " I ground my teeth in frustration. it's the same thing every year…. I come out early and the stupid bus comes late… " You forgot a coat again, didn't you?" And boom, standing behind me in all his emosexyliciousness, was Itachi Uchiha. I sighed, " Yes, I did. Sue me." "You're an idiot, you know that?" " Once again, sue me." He sighed, " Don't blame me if you catch a cold." If any of you are wondering why Itachi isn't beating the crap out of me by now, were friends. Well kinda, our parents are both big business reprehensive kinda people. They all work in a company called Konoha INC. We met about four years ago when he was being swarmed by fan girls. I told them to get a life and stop stalking the poor guy and in return he helped me with my homework and helped me with tests. CoughcheatCough

At that moment the bus finally rolled around the corner, taking its sweet time, of course. " One of these days…." I muttered, clenching my fists. I climbed on the bus, looking around for my friends. Itachi sat next to his friend, Kisame. I sat next to my other friend, Hinata Hyuga. " H-hello Katami, how w-was your summer?" I shrugged, " Pretty good, we went on vacation to Suna. It was okay, a little humid, but you should of seen the buildings! They were made entirely out of sand!" Konan, another friend of mine who was sitting in front of us leaned over the seat. " Heh, I bet Mr. Sandman over there would have had a blast." She said, pointing to Gaara, who in turn glared at her.

" Konan, I t-think you should r-run." She shrugged, " Nah, I can take the pee-wee, besides, he can't do anything on the bus." We made another stop and two people climbed on. The first was a kid named Tobi. He was really illusive about his last name, but Itachi says its Uchiha, so that would make him his cousin, right? The second one was a girl named Tenten.

" So, " I said, turning to Hinata, " What did you do this summer?" She started doing this thing with her hands, she usually did it when she was nervous. " W-well I went to our beach h-house…" She started blushing a little, " And….? " She looked away a little, trying to avoid my eyes. " Well y-you see…. Naruto…" I nodded, " Awww…. Hinata has a boyfriend! " Konan yelled. Hinata turned so red a tomato would be jealous, poor tomato…

But just when I was sure no one could get even redder, she did, exactly when the bus stopped and three people got on. The first one being none other than Naruto Uzumaki, it was obvious Hinata liked Naruto. I mean, he must be blind or something, she almost fainted every time he even looked in her general direction. The second person was a kid named Rock Lee, or as Naruto liked to call him, ' Bushy brows ' , and truly, I couldn't blame him. The finial person to get on was Tobi's friend, Seiyuuki. Seiyuuki was a medium height boy with orange/red hair, he always seemed to be either happy or complaining about something. His older sister worked in a nearby zoo and he often snuck in his friends for free. He sat down next to Tobi and they began chatting about sneaking into the gift shop at the zoo and stealing all the candy.

A few more people got on the bus, including Hinata's cousin, Neji, and a kid named Shikamaru, who had to be the laziest person I ever met. Finally we came to our destination. Hell- I mean School. " Hey, guys over here!" I looked behind me to see Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, and his best friend, Enkou. Enkou was a year younger than us, and went to the lower School. He was a little hyper at times, but almost everyone knew him and almost all of them liked him. All except his math teacher, Ms.Togaru, but she hated everyone. Luckily I didn't have her this year.

" Hey Enkou! " I said, cheerily, " How was your summer? " He shrugged, " Okay I guess. I passed everything on my report card though, although the crone almost failed me…. " I laughed, " Don't worry, I hate her too. And if she gives you a hard time then Konan and me will hack the system and change your grades." I looked around, " Hey… Speaking of Konan… Where is she?" " S-she was right here a second a-ago…"

Suddenly the air was pierced with an ear-splitting shriek. And all I could see was a blur of black and blue screaming, " OHMYGAWDCRAZYPSHYCOMIDGETCOMINGTHROUGH!!" , it was being chased by a, seemingly alive, bullet of sand. Watching from the sidelines, only moving slightly, was Gaara, I swear he was grinning like a maniac.


	2. The new kid and opoud

**Wow, I'm updating this fast! Well thats mostly because I've already written... 4600 words... XD **

**I do not own Naruto**

I didn't notice Itachi standing right behind me until he said, " Are you going to help her? " Before I could answer, though, the bell rang. " Bye guy's! Wish me luck with the old crone! " Enkou called as he walked towards the lower school. " B-bye Katami, bye I-itachi, please don't let Gaara h-hurt Konan too badly. " Hinata began to walk the other way, to her History class, followed by Tobi and Seiyuuki. Itachi and I walked towards Biology.

" Huh… I wonder if Konan ever got away from Gaara…" I said, thinking out loud. " I don't know, and I don't really care, she's **your** friend, not mine." With the Biology classroom in sight and no sign at all of our teacher I braced myself for what I like to call… ' The attack of the Fan girls', as soon as we entered the doorway I covered my ears in a futile attempt to block out the screams. And was just able to slip inside right before the first one got to Itachi. I looked around for a place to sit, there was three spots left. All of them in the middle row. I sat in the second one, and took out my I-pod. Scrolling through my songs, I picked a random one, to pass the time.

_It starts with) One thing, I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme To explain in due time- All I know Time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day, The clock ticks life away- It so unreal. Didn't look out below, Watch the time go right out the window, Trying to hold on, but didn't even know, Wasted it all just to- Watch you go. I kept every thing inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually, be a memory, of a time when- I tried so hard,_

_And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter. I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter. One thing, I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme, To remind myself how- I tried so hard. In spite of the way you were mocking me, Acting like I was part of your property. Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so (far). Things aren't the way they were before, You wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Not that you knew me back then, But it all comes back to me- In the end. You kept every thing inside, and even though I tried, It all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually, be a memory, of a time when- I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter. I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter. I put my trust in you, Pushed as far as I can go. For all this, There's only one thing you should know. I put my trust in you,. I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter. I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter…_

After the song ended I noticed the teacher **still **wasn't there, I looked to the left and noticed Itachi had taken his seat, looking more pissed off than usual. " Why didn't you help me?!" I took out my ear phones, " Because, your fun to mess with. " He growled and I looked towards the front of the class. " Man… I hope all our teachers are late like this one… Or even better, they never show up!" And just as I finished our teacher, his face buried in an orange book, walked into the classroom. " Jinx." " Shut up…"

" Sorry I'm late, I just got lost on the r-" He said in a lazy voice, still not looking up from his book. " **LIAR!**" Someone sitting in the back screamed. Ignoring the comment he continued, " This year we will be learning about… well biology…" I saw Itachi roll his eyes. " Hopefully you'll find this interesting because if you don't then most likely you will flunk my class and go to summer school. So I strongly advise you all to pay close attention. " He said, looking at Itachi's fan girls. " We will start the year by learning about cells, and eventually work our way up to tissues, then organs, then organ systems and finally organisms. Somewhere near the end of the year we will be dissecting frogs, so I hope none of you are squeamish. I do know some schools offer virtual dissection… Well in this school that is **not **an option, so get used to it."

Itachi smirked, " … Well, well, a teacher with some backbone… " He continued, " You will address me as Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei or Mr. Hatake." He wrote them on the chalkboard. " Now, I want you to open your textbooks to page 17. You will find one under your desk. I want you to do the directed reading and then fill out the worksheet I will be handing o-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. " Excuse me for a second…. "

_I knocked on the door and yawned sleepily, clutching the note in my hand. I listened to the Teacher for a few minutes, crap… He sounded tough. After he finished his speech I decided to knock again, a little louder. Finally the door opened to reveal a weird guy with white hair and a mask. I looked into the classroom and saw a bright orange book on his desk. This guys a perv! " Ah yes, you must be the new student. " He said practically dragging me into the classroom. " Uh yeah, " I said, handing him the note, and trying to get out of his grasp. " Okay, you can sit next to….. Katami." He said, finally letting go and pointing to a girl with long brown hair and weird orange yellow eyes. " Oookay…" _

I didn't even notice when someone else entered the room. I was too busy trying to find a way to listen to my I-pod without anyone noticing. " Just face it, your gonna get caught either way. Just put it away and listen to it at lunch or something." Itachi whispered when he noticed me trying to hide the headphones in my hair. " Nu! I can't wait that long! That's two more whole periods! I'll die of music deprivation by then!" I shot back, trying to be as quiet as possible. " I don't think anyone has ever died of music deprivation." He said sarcastically, " Yeah well I might be the first!" He turned to the front of the classroom, " Opoud." I looked at him like he was crazy, " What the hell?!" " It's er… British." He said shrugging.

" Hey… Can you move your stuff? The perverted teacher told me to sit here." A guy, er a guy right…? Had just walked up to me, " Um okay, as long as you can keep your sanity." Itachi looked over at the guy, "Do you like opoud?" " Uuum yes…?" Itachi nodded, " Then you can live." When the guy gave me a weird look I whispered, " Some British thing."

I looked at the clock, three minutes… Come on…. The guy, whose name I found out was Deidara, was doodling on the back of his worksheet. I looked over his shoulder, he drew mostly birds, in the corner he had drawn a chibi Itachi with a little speech bubble that said, " Opoud or I keel you." In another corner there was a chibi of me with my I-pod floating over my head, with a bubble that said, "WTF?! NUUUU GIVE IT BACK!"

I snickered at the Itachi one, and the bell finally rang. I followed Itachi to English, while out of the corner of my eye I saw Deidara go towards the Gym. Poor poor guy, he doesn't know what torture he's about to experience…. " Hey Itachi, who did you get for a gym teacher anyways?" He took out his sheet that had all his teachers and classes on it, "Er…. I got… LEE?!" I took out mine, "I thought he was a student…" "Me too. Who did you get?" " Er… I got… The king of pedophiles.." Itachi looked at my paper, "Who? Orochimaru?" "N-no," I stuttered sounding like Hinata, "Gai."

Suddenly there was a blue and black streak, " WHO WHAT GUY?! IS THERE SOME GUY I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?!" Konan shrieked in my ear, "Ow… Not a guy, Gai, I got Gai for my gym teacher. Oh and thanks for making me deaf by the way." Konan patted my shoulder, "Anytime, that's what friends are for, right?" She suddenly froze, "I-itachi… I didn't notice you here…" Itachi just looked at her strangely. "Do you like opoud?" Konan, who was in a fan girlish daze responded in a sleepy voice, "Sure I'd love some…" Itachi glared, "Your trying to take my opoud!" I snickered, " Yeah Itachi, she's with the FBI, they're all against you."

Finally we reached the classroom, I sat down next to Hinata, Konan sat behind me and Itachi sat in front of me, trying to get as far away from her as possible. " Welcome… To English!" I looked around, where was that voice coming from? Suddenly the lights started flickering, and Hinata shrieked. "But before you can begin to understand the English language arts…."


	3. Evol basketballs and missing Itachi

**Okay, I just updated with these three chappies. So now, I wanna see how you like the fic. I know this one's a little short... And I'm sowy...**

**Deidara: Snickers **

**Whaaaaaatttt??**

**Deidara: Nothing... Go on..**

**Er the disclamer-**

**Deidara: CAN I DO IIITTTT??**

**Thats why your here isn't it...?**

**Deidara: Yep!**

**Uuugh... Fine.**

**Deidara: Red doesn't own us, and if she did-**

**Itachi: Deidara wouldn't be dead!**

**Deidara: Exactly I wouldn't be d- WAIT WHAT?!**

**Itachi: Nothing... Nothing...**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Itachi get up and walk towards the front of the room. "… You must first…. Understand your d-" At that point Itachi was right around where the voice was coming from. He reached up and pulled a thin wire that was attached to the ceiling.

I looked up, trying to figure out where the wire lead. Suddenly a crack that I hadn't seen before opened up to reveal a trap door, and down fell a guy with orange hair and a lot of pricings. " Ooofh…" He got up and glared at Itachi, " WHATS THE BIG IDEA RUINING MY PREFORMANCE?!" Itachi shrugged, " You didn't have any opoud, besides, you bore me." I got up, " Hey, where's the teacher?!" The guy brushed some dirt off the weird cloak thingie he was wearing and poofed up his chest, " I am Pein, the teacher! You will listen to me, and only me!" "Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" I asked, " Aren't you a little young to die?" I walked over to him and pointed at him, " PEDOPHILE! RAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

Almost everyone but Itachi and Pein laughed, Itachi turned around and glared at Pein with red eyes. "You are weak…" He said, slowly advancing on Pein, who in turn whimpered. "…Why are you weak?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Konan with a nosebleed. " Because you lack…." Pein looked like he was gonna…Er… Lets just say take freaking out to a whole new level. Itachi grabbed Pein by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Opoud." The bell rang right then, Itachi dropped Pein like nothing ever happened and left.

I slowly walked to gym, Konan following me while trying to drag Hinata, who was still knocked out from Pein's… 'Performance' " So, what do we have?" I sighed, "Gym with the dynamic duo." Konan looked at me, "The Uchiha bros?" I shook my head, "You'll see." Hm.. Uchiha bro's… Super Uchiha bro's like Mario, only with cooler moves and stuff…

We looked around for a few minutes, trying to find an entrance. Finally we found a door, painted the same color as the wall of course. " Well, this is gonna suck." Konan looked at me, "Why? Did Orochimaru-" "NO! NOT THAT!" I yelled, waving my arms around, "Its just we have Gai as a teacher and-" "YOU THREE!" " Crap…" I tried to cover my face, " YOU ARE LATE BY THREE MINUTES! YOU MUST RUN THREE EXTRA LAPS TO PROVE YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS!" Said the teacher, or as I called him, the child molesting pedophile. " How did he ever become a teacher?!" Konan shrugged and dragged Hinata over to the water fountain.

"Uuuh, I don't think that's gonna work…" She glared at me, "Any other ideas then?" I shrugged, "One…" I coughed and pointed in a random direction, "LOOK THERE'S NARUTO NAKED!" Hinata's head shot up almost instantly." W-what?! Where?!" She turned red and glared at us. Konan snickered, "Man is everyone a perv in this school?" I shrugged, "Pretty much…. Hey, where's Itachi?" Hinata and Konan both shrugged, "I haven't seen him since he scared the crap out of Pein." Konan snickered, " That was funny…" " I-it was scary…" Hinata said quietly, no longer red.

We walked around the gym for a few minutes, trying to find Itachi, with no success. "I wonder if he's skipping class… " Konan shrugged, and Hinata looked away, in the direction of everyone else, particularly Naruto.

We kept walking, over to the basketball hoops, " U-um Katami?" I turned around, " What?" Hinata looked around, " I-I think you s-should duck." "Wh-"

If you've never had a basketball to the head before, then let me tell you, its not fun. Nothing like a high-speed ball of rubber to the forehead to wake you up… Yeah right.

" HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR EFFING GOING!" I rubbed my forehead and glared, " Watch where you throw things, idiot." Usually I don't pick fights with people, except with the bus driver… But I had a good reason for that… Evil Bus drivers…. And occasionally with Seiyuuki, but this guy was asking for it. " Bitch…" I heard the guy mutter, " Hey! Do you know who she is?!" Konan said, walking up to the guy, " No, and I don't give a shit." Konan glared for a minute and said in a superior voice, " This is Katami Yasha we're talking about. The girl who could break every bone in your body, are you sure you want to mess with her?"

"Konan what are you-" Konan motioned for me to shut up, "Katami obviously got hit pretty hard, or else you'd be in trouble… Buuuuut…." I blinked and rubbed my head, finally figuring out what Konan was trying to do. " When she gets over this little injury…" Konan shrugged. "Sucks to be you."

Hinata remained quiet, shaking her head. Konan stepped back to let it sink in. The guy just stared blankly. " Aaaaand?" Konan blinked, "Uh, Katami can beat the shit outta you." He shrugged, "Has she ever killed someone?" Everyone stared, "Y-you didn't s-swear…" Hinata mumbled. "I don't give a shit about the not swearing, bitch." Hinata glared venomously.

Konan blinked, "Uuuh…. We'll let you off with a warning, okay?" She grabbed Hinata and started walking away. "Wait," Konan turned around, " We need to find Itachi…" Hinata just glared at the guy. "I don't think this guy knows anything Katami. His heads just full of sawdust." Both me and Konan looked at Hinata, "Did she just say what I think she did…?" "Without stuttering?" I nodded. "Yeah." Hinata looked around, probably for Naruto. "It's the end of the world as we know it."

I turned to the guy, "Hey, have you seen Itachi?" He blinked, "Who the hell's Itachi?" Konan glared, "Uh… He's about thiiissss tall, says Opoud a lot?" Konan and Hinata both were glaring at the guy, " What the hell's an opoud?" I shrugged, "Its British." He glared, "Well I don't give a damn about British shit."

Konan walked over, "If I were you I'd apologize and run like hell." The guy just flipped her off. "You just insulted my opoud…" The guy turned around to see Itachi, with one hand behind his back. "What the he-" Itachi whipped out whatever he was hiding and slammed the guy in the forehead with it. "Respect the opoud!" Konan, and I stared for a second and started laughing, Hinata just smirked.

The guy blinked, "What the hell was that for?!" Itachi pointed to his forehead. "You gots opoud on your head."

He showed the guy what he hit him with, a stamp. Konan and Hinata started to walk away, "Effing British freak…" I flashed the peace sign and started to follow. "You stay away from my opoud." The guy got up, trying to rub the ink off his forehead.

"Where did you get the stamp anyways?" Itachi shrugged, "In the art room."


End file.
